Resolve
by jtjaforever
Summary: Follow up to No Words. Barry's POV. Barry is resolute about Iris' future...he will not fail her. Ep tag 3x10. Don't own these characters - just love them brunches!


Resolve

Barry looked around the loft to make sure everything was clean and in order. He had helped Iris with her zipper and encouraged her to take a soak while he cleaned up. He had noticed her smile wearing thin by the time Joe and Wally finally left being the last to leave. Joe had offered to help with the cleanup but Wally had notice Iris too and encouraged Joe's departure with the excuse of class work he needed tending to. Barry was grateful for Wally now – truly appreciated what an asset he was going to be to the team, to Iris. He had not lied to Joe, Wally was a hero, but most of all he was family. Barry knew without a doubt Wally could be counted on when the time came…if the time came. He swiped his hand across his face. Barry had promised Iris on the lives of his parents that he was going to protect her, this was not going to happen and he had no plans to fail the woman he loved.

He heard the water stop imaging Iris was about to slip into the warm bath. As he had unzipped her dress he had caressed the softness of her skin, leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck inhaling and remembering she was alive – here and now more precious than ever. Now his thoughts turned, her enjoying the warmth of the bath, smooth chocolate kissed skin moist with the steam as tendrils of raven locks fell along that beautiful neck. Barry groaned. He shouldn't be thinking about this, not now, now while she had been trying all day to be strong – for Joe, Wally…him. And Iris was strong, capable, brave, fearless not the fragile flower her name implied but she was as she had reminded him - still human. He knew Iris, knew her better than anyone and at some point she would need him and he had not lied when he told her about being there for her. Iris knew that but he needed to say the words out loud.

The desire burned despite Barry's knowledge of the need for Iris to process her future…her possible future. The need to connect with her on a level that only he could consumed him with so much longing. Maybe it was selfish but he filled two glasses with her favorite wine, turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

Didn't take long for Barry to dispense with his clothes after all he did have super speed but his desire for Iris made him that more thankful for his gift. Picking up the drinks and with a grin on his face he walked toward the bathroom door.

The vision that Barry had expected was wrong. Iris sat in the bath with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs tears streaming down her face shaking from what he knew was not the temperature of the water.

"Iris?" he whispered, choked with the need to do something. His beautiful Iris was dealing with the reality of what he had told her. Barry had knew he needed to share the knowledge of what he had seen with Iris. He had learned in these past months keeping secrets did more harm than good. He had even felt a certain freedom by sharing it, they could do this together – he had known that was what she would have wanted. Now, looking at her – seeing her like this maybe it was a mistake, maybe he should have found a way to make a plan without involving her.

She looked up at him, eyes glossy with tears revealing a multitude of emotions he could only guess she must be feeling right now. Barry had lost both his parents brutally the feeling of lost at times unbearable, but Iris was dealing not with the death of 'someone' she loved but her own mortality real in a way neither of them had ever imagined. Forever had been his only endgame with Iris. Family – life full in ways that he and Ollie had touched on in their talks together. Being the Flash had made this possible, had given him the confidence and courage to finally reveal his heart to Iris. Now he needed to be strong for her be whatever she needed right now.

Barry crossed the distance between them placing the glasses on the small table by the tub. He knelt, she looked so lost, so small. He placed his hand on her face.

"Iris - talk to me, please" his heart so broken for her. She only stares at him eyes now shadowed in a way he cannot read and then she grabs him. Pulling him to her, teeth biting at his lips, her tongue demanding. She was hurting him but he didn't care, the only thing that matter was what she needed now…in this moment and she needed HIM.

Barry broke the kiss and stood. It was then he noticed she had finally realized he was naked and it scared him. Not that Iris hadn't seen him this way before they had always been so natural together even in this. But he felt exposed as if she was seeing him for the first time. Her eyes intently studying him and he knew he had to be strong for her there was nothing standing between them now – literally.

He watched as Iris slowly examined him. Their eyes locked briefly as she moved down caressing his body in a way he never thought possible. When they landed on his obvious desire for her, he watched her intake of breath. She touched him and looked up at him. Her need almost took his breath away. She moved over allowing him into the small space. The tub had been for her. While he was searching for places that had been one of his must haves – a tub for Iris. He knew of her love for long soaks with wine and a good book so he had wanted to make sure she had that.

Barry settled in as best his long frame would allow as Iris slowly lower herself onto his lap. The he was in her – warm, pulsating with life, a life that was being threatened to end too soon. She grabbed him, nails digging deeply into his back. It was a good thing he healed fast or these would leave scars. She was pushing against him with a need that soon consumed him as well. He matched her stroke by stroke not afraid to hurt her as he thrust hard and sure at her core. Iris needed this from him – he needed this.

"BARRY" His name on her lips had him falling from a ledge, surging with an energy that matched that when he was in the speed force. Iris was his lighting rod, his constant and he gloried in the descent. It was only after holding Iris closely in the cold water that he noticed his face was streaked with tears. She pulled back their heads touching.

"I think it's time we move this to another venue. My legs are starting to cramp up."

Then she laughed warm and full the laugh he always loved and kissed him again this time slowly and tenderly. She got out of the tub while Barry tried to untangle his long limbs from the small space (his legs really were starting to cramp up) and she handed him a towel. They dried each with tenderness and then the towels were on the floor and Iris was in his arms.

He deposited her on their bed. Iris laid there in all her glory, moonlight filtering though the curtains bathing her now in a soft glow. Then she held her hand out much like she had when she had pulled him from the speed force. An invitation for life – to life, their life in the here and now. Barry joined her but his time there was no fierceness, no frantic need just gentleness – slow and sweet caresses that lingered and ignited his senses. When they joined it was with the slow sweetness of what had come before. With hands tangled together he pushed them both into sweet release her name coming from his lips like an offering to the goddess he loved.

Collapsing down onto her he moved his weight rolling onto his back and bringing her with him. Her head rested on his chest, his heart beating fast even for him in the aftermath of their lovemaking. There had been no words between them – there had been no need, not now at least. Those would come – tomorrow. Right now as he enjoyed the feel of her silky skin he reaffirmed his resolve on the lives of his parents. Iris' future was not set. She would live because without her there was no Flash, no life – no Barry Allen. He kissed the top of her head and noted the change in her breathing…she was asleep. As he drifted off Barry knew his dreams would be different. Instead of Iris' death it would only be of her smile because she was to be his forever – future be damned.


End file.
